


[podfic] Erratically in All Directions

by reena_jenkins, Tieleen



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Ankh-Morpork City Watch, Crossover, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The dwarf turned a perturbed face on him. "I don't know, sir. I think Commander Vimes is about to kill Mr. Holmes."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Erratically in All Directions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Erratically in All Directions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/152156) by [Tieleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen). 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:**  00:03:50  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Disc_ACD%29%20_Erratically%20in%20All%20Directions_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
